winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fairy Rescue Section
Welcome to the Fairy Rescue Section. The leaders of this are responsible for scanning the wiki for any incomplete articles and/or stub pages, and announcing these articles to members so that they can be completed. You must apply to be a member of this section. Membership requirements, requests, and workload are listed below. Be sure to review our standards before editing. Membership Requirements Members will need to: *be responsible *be respectful to leader and co-leader *be able to edit properly *have a clean block record (preferably) *have edited on this wiki for at least three months Ranks Leader - Anon3610 Co-Leader - Members - Membership Requests Please provide a basic introduction for yourself and state why you believe you should be a member. Anon3610 will review all requests. Requests are currently: Opening August 1st! Leave your requests below this line! ---- Workload Our current top priority is: Season 7 articles. We've gotta get a move on since Season 8 is on the horizon! |-|Characters= 1 Section *Oritel: S6 section. *Electronio: S7 section. *Leafy: S7 section. *Giant Ladybug: Comics section. *Gemlin: Appearance section and photos. 2 Sections *Spider: Appearance and Series sections. *Creature of Negatus: Magical Abilities section expansion. *Stella: S5 section. Pictures for S6 section. *Musa: S5 and S6 section. *Tecna: S5 and S6 section. *Concorda: S3 and S6 sections. *Darcy: Dark Witch and S6 sections. *Icy: Dark Witch and S6 sections. *Rhodos: Personality and Series sections. *Magnethia: Personality and Season 7 sections. *Faragonda: S6 and S7 sections. *Fairy Pet: Series and Comics sections. **Belle: Series and Comics sections. **Ginger: Series and Comics sections. **Coco: Series and Comics sections. **Pepe: Series and Comics sections. **Chicko: Series and Comics sections. **Milly: Series and Comics sections. *Faragonda's Digmole: Personality and Series sections. *Accordophant: Overview and Series sections. *Ball Rat: Overview and Series sections. *Callinore: Overview and Series sections. *Yaffle: Series and Gallery sections. *Sumatran Tiger: Appearance and Gallery sections. *Biff: Personality and Comics sections. *Fishibble: Appearance and Series sections. *Furry: Series and Trivia sections. *Rebell: Personality and Series sections. *Flybee: Appearance and Series sections. *Seal: Overview and Appearance sections. *Fluffram: Appearance and Series sections. *Pompbear: Appearance and Series sections. *Floaty: Appearance and Series sections. *Bugbunny: Series and Gallery sections. 3 Sections *Flora: S5 and Shadow Phoenix section. Pictures for S6 section. *Daphne: S6, S7, and Specials sections. *Elf: Overview, Series, and Comics sections. *Alyssa: Appearance, Personality, and S7 sections. *Orlando: Appearance, Personality, and S7 sections. *Wizgiz: S6, S7, and The Mystery of the Abyss sections. *Dinosaur: Overview, Appearance, and Series sections. *Pelifly: Overview, Appearance, and Series sections. *Scarret: Overview, Series, and Gallery sections. *Deerbeetle: Series, Magical Abilities, and Gallery sections. *Giant of the Valley: Appearance, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. *Chloe: Appearance, Personality, and Series sections. *Plant Mite: Overview, Series, and Gallery sections. *Digsy: Appearance, Series, and Gallery sections. *Frostbite: Personality, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. *Kemmy: Personality, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. *Occula: Personality, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. 3+ Sections *Kiko: S1-S7 sections. *Nymphs of Magix: Pre-Series and S1-5 sections. *Dolphin: Overview, Appearance, S7, Comics, and Trivia sections. *Kangourmet: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Magical Abilities, sections. *Rabcon: Overview, Appearance, Series, Magical Abilities, and Gallery sections. *Liger: Overview, Appearance, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Highedgehog: Appearance, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Water Monster: Appearance, Series, Magical Abilities, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Panda: Appearance, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Antelope: Overview, Appearance, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Lemur: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Trivia sections. *Flamingo: Overview, Appearance, S7, and Trivia sections. *Crane: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Trivia sections. *Cookie: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Diamond King: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Banana Monster: Appearance, Series, Magical Abilities, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Diamond Queen: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Lucilly: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Golden Butterfly: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Trivia sections. General *All of PopPixie: Article expansions, completions, and better pictures. *Darko: Additional info. *Allan: Additional info, better pictures. *Anagan: Additional info. *Andy: Additional info. *Stella and Brandon: Cleanup. *Maia: Completion, additional info. *Lukas Viker: Expanison, completion, and better pictures. *Mitril: Expanison, completion, and better pictures. |-|Scripts= *All eligible scripts: add *All S7: Completion. * Winx Club: The Battle for Magix/Script: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix/Script: Formatting and completion. *S1-S3: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club - Episode 312/Cinélume Script: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Nickelodeon Script: Completion. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Cinélume Script: Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 514/Script - Winx Club - Episode 520/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 523/Script - Winx Club - Episode 526/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 612/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 613/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 615/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 621/Script - Winx Club - Episode 624/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 626/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *All Movies Scripts: Completion and unsure lines. |-|Episodes= 1 Section *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix: Synopsis section. *S3: Synopisis and photos. *S4: Synopisis and photos. **Winx Club - Episode 402: Synopisis and photos. **Winx Club - Episode 414: Synopisis and photos. 3+ Sections *S7 Episodes 702, 703, 706-726: All sections. |-|Items= 1 Section *Codex: Appearance section. *Water Star: Appearance section. 2 Sections *Ring of Solaria: S1 and S2 sections. *Tome of Nature: Appearance and Series sections. *Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals: Overview and Appearance sections. 3 Sections *Technomagic Globes: Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Gem of Light: Overview, Appearance, and Series sections. General *Magical Weapons: Expansion. **Earthquake Hammer: Expansion. **Solar Boomerang: Expansion. **Halberd of the Wind: Expansion. **Timmy's Crossbow: Expansion. **Moon Khukuri: Expansion. **Laser Staff: Expansion. |-|Locations= 1 Section *Oppositus: S7 section. *Love & Pet: Series and Comics sections. *Alfea Natural Park: Comics section. **Valley of Fruit: Comics section. *Prehistoric Magix: Overview, Series, and Gallery sections. *Italy: S7 section. *China: S7 section. *Sumatran Jungle: Overview section. *Animal Rescue Park: Series section. *Rainbow MiniWorld: Series section. 2 Sections *Music Cafe: Overview and Series sections. *Technomagic Core of Zenith: Overview and Series sections. *MiniWorld: Series and Comics sections. *Alfea MiniWorld: Series and Overview sections. *Drop MiniWorld: Series and Overview sections. *MiniWorld of Precious Stones: Series and Comics sections. *Royal Orchard: Overview and Series sections. *Ethiopia: Locations and Series sections. *Secret Garden: Overview and Series sections. *Magix Underground World: Overview and Series sections. 3 Sections *Qinling Mountains: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections *Leaf MiniWorld: Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Water Cradles: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Sundial MiniWorld: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Adamantine MiniWorld: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Flower MiniWorld: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. 3+ Sections *Paradise Bay: Overview, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Graynor Ruins: Overview, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. General *Invisible Road: Additional info. *Ohm: Expansion and better photos. *Pyros: Expansion and better photos. |-|Dolls= 1 Section *Sirenix Styling Set: Description section. General *Tynix Fairy: Expansion. |-|Games= 1 Section *Make Over Magic: Walkthrough section. 2 Sections *Winx Club: Rockstars: How to Play and Gallery sections. General *Kiko's Adventure: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009: Expanison and completion. *Dress Me Up Too: Expanison and completion. *Winx Studio: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Your Magic Universe: Expanison and completion. |-|Comics= *All comic articles: Expansion and completion. |-|Other= 1 Section *Ultimate Power of Relix: Series section. *Wild Magic: Series section. *Magical Car: Appearance and Series sections. General *Timeline and Pre-Series: Additional information.